High General Abbendis
High General Abbendis once commanded the city of Tyr's Hand and its Crusaders and priests. He is a tall man in his 40s, dark of skin with wild, white hair. His madness is evident in his face, but his followers see it as merely utmost dedication to his cause. High General Abbendis and his youthful charges, were originally from the city of Lordaeron, when it was attacked by the Scourge. Priests and paladins fought as the Scourge attacked the city, but Abbendis fled with Isillien as Lordaeron fell around them. It is believed, that the wounds both men received in battle, or perhaps just the shock of seeing their whole purpose destroyed, but since that day both Abbendis and Isillien have been quite insane. Abbendis and Isillien wandered the area as the Scourge defiled the land, destroying what undead they could, gathering what warriors would join them. They had but one concern: eradication of all that had destroyed Lordaeron. They were joined by young Taelan Fordring, one of Isillien’s protégés, who adored his tutor and his general. He offered his family’s keep and land, untouched by the undead, for their base of operations. Abbendis was the official head of the Scarlet Crusade. He considered himself the arm of the Crusade while Isillien was the heart. Abbendis guided the military attacks of the Crusade from Tyr’s Hand in the Eastern Plaguelands, communicating frequently with Isillien, who guides the priests in the Crusade in their new roles as inquisitors, based in the Western Plaguelands. Abbendis acted as the leader of the warriors and guided the eradication of undead in the east plaguelands. Abbendis, like most of the Crusaders, was completely nuts. He believed that the Light has blessed him so that he could retake Stratholme and rout the Scourge. No one really knows what happened to the High General to make his hatred of the undead so virulent. Some (very quietly) speculate that he and the Grand Inquisitor were captured and tortured by the Scourge, but no stories have ever been verified. Asking the High General exactly why he hates the undead brands the inquirer as maddened by the plague. He is of the opinion that one must hate the undead and remove them from Lordaeron, else the humans will never regain their foothold on their homeland again. He feels his actions follow the Light, that he is doing good for his race and his home. He deeply admires his partner, the Grand Inquisitor, and is very proud of the organization they have built together. High General Abbendis's daughter is the young High General Abbendis, who is the current High General. As an older man he sought to destroy all undead. He passed that goal onto his daughter before he died at undead hands. Excerpt of a Conversation between General Abbendis and Brann Bronzebeard :"Never fear, dwarf! The Holy Light itself has blessed us and we shall be triumphant! Give it… two years. In two years, if humans again do not hold all of Lordaeron, I will buy you an ale. What say you to that, dwarf?" :"I'll never get my ale. But good luck, General." When Brann wrote about the Scarlet Crusade in Dark Factions, one or two years later, the humans still do not hold all of Lordaeron. :"I had to take refuge in Tyr’s Hand a year or two back when I was traveling through the Plaguelands..." With Abbendis dead, Brann will never get his ale. Daughter Lands of Conflict discusses a male Abbendis, whose position within the Crusade and relation to Isillien is similar to that of the female Abbendis seen in WoW. In Dark Factions, it has been confirmed that the male High General Abbendis is the father of the female High General Abbendis featured in World of Warcraft. He died fighting the undead. References